


A letter Jim wrote to Spock

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Series: Letters wrote to each other [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Boys In Love, Dirty Thoughts, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Based on the songWar of hearts❤- Ruelle
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Letters wrote to each other [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793122
Kudos: 13





	A letter Jim wrote to Spock

💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘

Spock had just walked into his quaters. He walked over to his desk and noticed a envelope on the desk. On the envelope his name was neatly written. He opened the envelope and found a paper folded in half inside it. He took out the letter and folded it opended and he red the words written on it....

_Dear Spock_

You probably think that writing a letter is very cheesy and maybe it is, but i know no other way to share with you my thoughts, so here goes...

Please come to me in the late night hours, i'm patiently waiting for you. And i can't close my eyes,because thoughts devour me, thoughts of you consume me.

Spock, I can't help, but love you. No matter how hard I try not to. Can't help it,but i want you so badly, because without you in my life, i would surely die.

Please Spock, stay with me a little longer, because I will always wait for you. The shadows creep up on me, and my want for you only grows stronger and powerful. It goes deeper then the truth of it.

I can't help being in love with you,because my heart is overcome with a war of resisting you. 

I can't help myself, but want oceans apart, because my heart is overcome with war of resisting you.

I truly can't help it.

Yours

James T. Kirk

Spock puts the letter down infront of him and sighed. So, it was true then, Jim returned his regard.

Spock smiles pleased with this news. He decided to talk to Jim tomorrow.

He finished his noghtly rituals and got into a sleeping robe. With a smile and a feeling of happiness and love,he fell asleep.

💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘💘


End file.
